


【赫海】《原罪》（5）

by Drowning_shadows



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_shadows/pseuds/Drowning_shadows
Kudos: 6





	【赫海】《原罪》（5）

李东海慌慌张张地跑回了自己的家，刚一打开门就双腿发软的跌进了玄关。看着整整齐齐摆在地面上的情侣拖鞋，李东海咬着自己的手腕强忍着即将宣泄而出的呜咽。他能感受到身后的黏腻，甚至可以感受到粘稠的液体沿着自己的大腿根缓缓地流动。

但是没有时间了。李东海强行咽下对自己肉体的背叛的羞愤。23:15，客厅上的电子钟散发出惨白的光芒。他的爱人马上就要归家，像平常一样打开房门，客厅里自己常常为他点亮着一盏昏黄的温馨的灯。属于沈先生的爱人通常会洗漱完毕，靠在床头翻阅着手机或者杂志，温柔地询问着今天一天工作是否辛劳。而不是像现在，衬衣下遮盖的胸膛遍布着暧昧的红痕，西装裤包裹着的大腿还在缓缓留下属于其他男人的精液，眼角嘴角都红肿着，李东海甚至因为刚刚放纵的欢爱而不能站稳，双腿还在微微打颤，暗示着刚才战果的激烈。

李东海把自己完全浸润在浴缸里，一只手伸到身后把里面的液体一点点引出。李东海把自己的手指插进去的那一刻，脑海里满是李赫宰身下的凶器忘情地进出。白日里工作的劳累、今晚演出的刺激和身体极致的欢愉吞噬了李东海的脑神经，他脑海里混沌一片，完全捋不清是怎样一种想法推动着他将手臂环上了李赫宰的脖颈，送上了自己的双唇。

唯一可以确认的。他出轨了。

在和沈先生经历了六年柏拉图式的爱情长跑之后，李东海在今夜与另外一个男人共赴巫山。

李东海阖上双眼，将自己完全浸没在水中。

刚和沈先生交往的那一两年，李东海还不能完全接受沈先生性冷淡的事实。他只当沈先生是温润的性子，不愿意放纵自己沉沦在性事里。李东海犹豫了好久，从网上订购了一大堆情趣用品，自己提前做好准备工作。情人节的当晚李东海站在浴室里，看着镜中穿戴完毕的自己羞红了脸。李东海给自己做足了心理建设，深吸一口气打开了浴室的门，他期待着沈先生能像只发情的豹子一样冲过来把他抱住，这样他就也能献上一个火热的吻。而沈先生看着他的眼神平静无波，他听到了从沈先生那里听过无数次的话“抱歉，东海。”

李东海感受到了前所未有的耻辱，他穿着网状袜和丁字情趣内裤，扩张过后的小穴一张一合，全身被浴室的热气蒸得粉嫩，他用了最低等的手段去诱惑着他的爱人，而对方却没有一丝一毫被打动。他听着他的爱人用着平静的音调说着他听过了无数次的抱歉。此时此刻李东海仿佛处在世界的中心，他被展示、被观瞻，人们看着他穿着放荡的衣服，指责着他的下贱，嘲笑着他的愚蠢和不堪。他的自尊被狠狠地摔在了地上，而他的爱人，却环抱着胸，平静地看着这一切。

“晚上凉，东海。”沈先生过来给他披上了一件浴袍“早些睡吧。”

沈先生总是像一杯温开水，能体贴的包容年轻时李东海的所有莽撞。刚进社会的李东海稚嫩青涩，有时候看到小患者可能今后的日子只能看到一丝丝光亮，李东海都会在回家之后默默落泪，恨自己不能医术再高明些。沈先生总是在一旁默默听着，告诉他你做得很好，你已经尽了自己的全力。沈先生教会他如何平衡情绪，如何收敛好自己的锋芒，如何在外界打造好一个完美的李医生的形象。沈先生将李东海打造成另一个自己，成熟稳重，风度翩翩。

温开水。一池的热水已经变凉，李东海躺在和自己体温相当的水中，感受不到丝毫的暖意。

沈先生回来了以后李东海已经躺下了。李东海是有些心虚的，他怨恨自己为什么没有向李赫宰示弱求饶。他看出隔壁男人还是有所顾忌，没有真的狠下心留下痕迹，但胸间颈间还是落下了红痕，李东海只能祈祷明天一早就能消掉。

“你去看演出了吗？精彩吗？”沈先生站在床头脱下自己的西装，修长的手指灵巧地解开束缚在脖间的领带。

“没，我没去。”李东海绞紧了自己的双手，努力控制着自己的音调没有丝毫的异样。

他撒谎了。他害怕沈先生的追问，努力驱赶着脑海中不断浮现的演出和李赫宰的身影。“今天的手术不太顺利，下班晚了点，我就没过去。”李东海深吸了一口气，努力使得自己的话语变得可信。

“别太累了。过几天我去和邻居道个歉，他会理解的。”沈先生拍了拍李东海的背以作安慰。李东海此时心跳如擂鼓，他不禁想象着李赫宰和沈先生对峙的画面。如果知道事实的真相，沈先生是否还能像平常一样和他说，没关系，东海。

“我先睡了。”李东海把被子扯过头顶。他听着沈先生替他拧灭了床头灯，轻手轻脚地走出卧室，悄悄阖上了卧室的房门。

他再也忍不住，躲在被子里小声地抽泣。

沈先生打开浴室，把西装外套扔进洗衣机。他看到李东海的西装裤搭在洗衣机的边缘，心里想着这个孩子又粗心大意了，替他把裤子也一并扔进洗衣机。沈先生似乎想起什么，将手伸进了李东海的裤子口袋，他想确认一下李东海是否掏走了重要的票据和纸币，以免被滚筒搅成了一堆纸屑。

他从李东海左边的口袋里掏出了一张门票，上面“FUERTA BRUTA”的红色大字醒目，右边副卷被撕下的毛边清晰可见。


End file.
